


Repercussions

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Driving Force [10]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-11
Updated: 2001-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean tries to deal with Scott's departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Ain't No Way to Go" by Brooks & Dunn

Don't you think that I deserve  
To hear you say goodbye?  
That ain't no way to go  
Was it all a lie?  
After all this time that ain't no way to go.  
~Brooks & Dunn "Ain't No Way to Go"

Logan heard a dull thud from inside Jean's room and rushed inside, noting the large book on the floor and a new dent in the wall. He turned to Jean, eyebrow raised. "Not your favorite book, I take it?"

Jean forced a smile. "Not really." She sighed and her whole form seemed to sag. "God, Logan, how could he just leave like that? Without even saying good-bye!"

"He didn't know how to say it, darlin'," Logan replied, sitting down on the bed beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

Jean pulled back and looked at the man beside her with obvious shock. "Did I just hear you defend Scott?"

He shrugged. "Don't expect me to make a habit of it. This time... I can see it, why he left. I did it too."

"Yeah, you did. That was different, though. Scott..."

"Yeah. He's Scott."

"Yeah." Her fist pounded gently onto Logan's leg. "Why did you let him leave? Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because it's not my business to tell Scooter what he should do with his life," Logan replied bluntly. "Plus, I ain't exactly the right guy to go to for sermonizing. Guess I could've warned him he was turnin' into me," he finished, hoping the joke, lame though it was, would lighten the mood.

It didn't. Jean shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's... I'm not mad at you. Or him. I'm mad at myself. He wouldn't have left otherwise, would he? If I..."

"Look, if you're gonna take the blame, I gotta pull at least half of it off your shoulders. This whole situation took the both of us," he reminded his lover softly. "Don't beat yourself up, Jeannie."

"I just miss him," she admitted. "We haven't talked or seen each other much the past few months, but..." her voice faltered.

"But that doesn't mean you don't love him."

"Logan, I-"

"Don't worry 'bout it, darlin'. I hear most people have lotsa love to go around. Just tough old bastards like me that have trouble with it."

This time he received a smile and a small laugh for his efforts. "Stop it! I'm trying to be upset."

"You should be putting more effort into it, then."

Jean wrapped her arms around Logan's chest and rested her forehead against his neck. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Jeannie. I just want you to be happy."


End file.
